Moment I Saw You Cry
by Asphodell
Summary: Songfic to Mandy Moore's "cry" Very sweet!!! Please R&R!! total H/H fluff!


(A/N: Just a short little song fic, short and sweet, pure h/h fluff! To the song "cry" by Mandy Moore! My first song fic, please R&R! Criticisms always welcome! Also this is in Hermione's POV)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Moment I Saw You Cry

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As I got out of my father's car and started to walk towards platform 9 and 3/4, my stomach started to do belly flops. 'Why I am nervous?' I thought to myself. Walking through the wall and onto the platform I saw my two best friends in the whole world, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. I walked towards them and tapped them each on the shoulder. Harry turned around first and those butterflies in my stomach only got worse. I stared into those beautiful emerald green eyes, eyes you could get lost in, and his gorgeous untamable jet-black hair, and those cute glasses he wore cause he was never fond of contacts. He smiled at me and I smiled back. He said he missed me, and I said I missed him too. His grin widens and all of sudden my arms are wrapped around his neck, his around my waist, we are embraced in a hug. But I've hugged him before, and I never…felt like…this…before. 

__

I'll always remember 

It was late afternoon 

It lasted forever 

And ended too soon

The next thing I know I am hugging Ron, but those butterflies are gone, and the desire to hold on and never let go is gone too. Does this mean I have feelings for Harry? That's crazy, no way, he probably just has the magic touch or something. I let the thought drift by without so much as another thought, it was crazy after all. 

Ron suggested we should get on the train. We all agree and board the Hogwarts Express. Once we all have got our trunks in the compartment, Ron goes off to find his girlfriend Parvarti Patil, he says he just wants to talk to her, but me and Harry both know that means they are going to go and snog somewhere. This leaves Harry and me alone. He is just sitting there, staring out the window at God knows what. He is so quiet, almost like he is deep in thought, maybe he had another dream, maybe You-Know-Who is coming back again. 

__

You were all by yourself 

Staring up at a dark gray sky 

I ask him if he is okay, and he says he's fine without even looking at me. I know he is lying, he never was a good liar. So I tell him I know he is lying. Then he actually looks at me, his eyes are filled with sadness, and he looks so depressed, something must really be wrong. I ask if its You-Know-Who again and he nods. He tells me he had another dream the other night, that this one was far worse then ever. The poor boy, he carries the whole world on his shoulders like it is his responsibility to save it. 

__

I was changed 

In places no one would find 

All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside) 

It was then that I realized 

That forever was in your eyes 

I ask him if he wants to talk about the dream. He hesitates, but then sits directly in front of me to tell me about it. It must have been horrible, I wish so much I could take his place, his pain, I wish I could save the world for him so he wouldn't have to be put through all the suffering. He tells me that in his dream You-Know-Who took the person he cared most about, probably Ron, and that he killed them, and if that were ever to really happen he wouldn't know what to do. He says he would rather die then have a single inch of that person hurt in any way. Wow I never knew Ron meant that much to him. I see his eyes begin to water, is he crying? Now I really feel so bad for him, I wish I could just kill You-Know-Who so much for what he has done to Harry. I use my thumb to wipe away the tear and tell him Ron will be fine. But he shakes his head and smiles weakly and says its not Ron. Who is it? Sirius? Dumbledore? Cho…? Then I say, well I'm sure Sirius will be fine, he can take care of himself. He shakes his head again. Who can it be? Certainly not me. Why would he care about me? I haven't even done anything for him. 

__

The moment I saw you cry 

The moment that I saw you cry 

More tears are dripping down his cheeks, so I hug him, and try my best to help him feel better. He puts his arms around my waist and lays his head on my shoulder, I'm pretty sure he is crying. I suddenly remember the first time I ever met Harry. It right here, on the first day of our first year. Neville had lost his toad and I came in here looking for it. I knew I had saw him before, just didn't know who he was. And then I saw his scar, he was Harry Potter, of course I had seem him before. He was in Hogwarts: A History. My absolute favorite book ever.

__

It was a day in September 

And I've seen you before (and you were) 

Snapping out of my trip down memory lane, I realized Harry was still in my arms and me in his. He is still crying, I can feel it leaking through my cloak, but I really don't care. This is the boy I would give my life for, I surely think I can sacrifice a robe. I suddenly realize something. Harry has never cried in front of me before. He always seemed so tough, but deep down inside he was hurting, all those years, just never letting anyone know. He probably cried for hours in his dorm when no one was around. 

__

You were always the cold one 

But I was never that sure 

I think he has stopped crying. His back is rising and falling more gently now. I still hold him in my arms. He removes his head from my shoulder and looks up at me, his face tear streaked. I smile at him and he tries his best to smile back. He looks out the window again, staring at the sky. I wonder what he is thinking about.

__

You were all by yourself 

Staring at a dark gray sky 

I was changed

In places no one would find 

I just look at him, totally oblivious to why he just broke down to tears. The curiosity is killing me. Then he looks at me, into my eyes, and I look right back and realize something… I love him, that's why I would do anything for him, that's why I just want to take away his pain, that's why I so dearly want to know what is wrong so I can try and help. I love Harry Potter. There I said it, well not out loud, but at least I believe it now, so it would be easier to say when the time is right. 

__

All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside) 

It was then that I realized 

That forever was in your eyes 

The moment I saw you cry 

I wanted to hold you 

I wanted to make it go away 

I wanted to know you 

I wanted to make your everything, all right.... 

I open my arms wide, so he will come to me again. He does, he wraps his arms around me and places his hands on my back, mine on his back. He whispers in my ear "It was you." I ask what was, and he says "It was you who he took, it's you who I care most about." Did I just hear correctly? Did he just basically say what I think he said? I look at him and smile and try to spit the words out, "Harry, I…I…" but he cuts me off. "Hermione, I love you and always have, ever since the time me and Ron saved you from the troll," he says. I smile a big grin, and say the words, I love you Harry. A big grin appears on his face and I can't help not smile the same way. We stare into each other's eyes. I see such longing and love in his eyes. His face is leaning closer to mine; mine is leaning closer to his. Our lips touch for the first time in what seems like fireworks. The kiss is amazing, its everything I ever wanted. We both pull away, foreheads resting against the others; we smile at each other, not worrying about You-Know-Who because if we are together we are invincible. I'll never forget this day. Never.

__

I'll always remember... 

It was late afternoon... 

In places no one would find... 

In places no one would find 

All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside) 

It was then that I realized 

That forever was in your eyes 

The moment I saw you cry 

The End!!

A/N: its short I know, but I like it, its short and sweet and has meaning to it. Anywhoo please R&R! H/H RULE!! 


End file.
